Wands and Alchemy
by Galbitorix bain
Summary: a Mystirios letter has appeared on Harrys wondow sil, what shall happen in the world called Amestris with a Wizard in the mix
1. Wands and Alchemy

**A/n well here is my newist story, Wands and Alchemy read it love it comehnt enduringly. **

**i own neither Full metal or Harry potter**

It was the summer after Harry had destroyed Voldamort. He sat in his home in number twelve Grimauld place, also the headquarters for the order of the phoenix studying a few books he had found in the Black family library when he heard a pecking at the window. He looked over his shoulder and saw an owl at his window. He walked over and opened the window. He took the letter attached to the owl's leg and gave it a chestnut as payment.

_To Harry Potter_

_I have heard great of you master Potter, I fear my sons may be in trouble if you are willing to take a rather long journey you will be rewarded in the payment of ten million galleons. You may bring any companion you wish but only one. Come to the address listed below between now and the second of August._

_Sincerely,_

_Van Hoenhime_

XxX

Two days later Harry and Ginny stood in front of a tall building in eastern London. They both had their brooms and a suit case stood between them. "Are you sure you want to come with me on this one, it sounds kind of dangerous." Harry said taking out his wand.

"if Ron and Hermione got to go with you all last year then I should get to come with you on this one." She insisted kissing him on the cheek.

Harry came up and knocked on the door. "Mr. Hoenhime are you there?" he called after there was no answer.

"Coming" came a voice from inside. "Ah, Potter you have arrived, good and you brought your instruments. Please come inside and I will give you the details that I couldn't in my letter." Said a tall man with long golden hair and glasses hiding golden eyes, they held much more wisdom then a man of his age.

They came into the small house and into a living room, the carpet had a strange design on it that seemed to resemble a dragon in a pentagon and circle.

"tea, brandy, any thing?" Hoenhime asked kindly motioning toward a shelf over the fireplace.

"Tea if you would," Harry said kindly.

Noticing Ginny Hoenhime bowed and siad, "Excuse my manners I had no idea there was a women present, Van Hoenhime, master Alchemist."

"Ginny weasly charms mistress in training."

"Harry Potter, Jr. Aror for the ministry of magic," Harry said kindly.

Getting the tea and handing it out Hoenhime sat back down and cleared his throat, "well like I said in my letter my sons may be in trouble and I would like to commission you to protect them on their journey."

"I would be delighted like you siad my prowess with magic will increase with this trip shall it not Harry asked kindly.

"Yes this is a similar trip that Albus Dumbledore took with me to master Alchemy." Hoenhime said.

"Now I warn you this trip is quite strange for it is a trip to another dimension, the world it takes you to is similar to yours, but you will be the only wizards understood?" Hoenhime cautioned, "and you are not allowed to tell the boys I sent you, they sort of hate me, but since I can't go back to that world I need some one there to protect them against powerful enemies. Can you do it/"

Harry and Ginny thought for a moment. "We will." They said together.

"Good then gather you're things and stand here," he said pointing to the center of the strange rug. Harry grabbed his broom and the trunk and they stood together, wands out, in the center of the circle.

Hoenhime set his hands down on the edge of the strange circle, lightning flashed around them and Ginny clung closer to Harry then a great gate appeared in front of them. it creaked open a great amethyst eye opened and small tendril like hands where about to grab them when Hoenhime appeared next to them, "no these are to be taken to the other side of the gate, just as the Elric boys try and do the unspeakable act." He said they eye blinked and then a flash of light opened a hole, "go through, you won't be harmed."

Harry and Ginny nodded and walked through.


	2. Edit chaoter one

**alright os last night i was thinking that the origional chapter one was not a good intro to the story so i decided to rewrite it, same concept, the letter sitll appears on the window sil but on his way to get Ginny hary is sent to the Full metal world instead.**

Edit Chapter one

Harry Potter stood on the first step of Number twelve Grimauld place looking at his old house elf Kreacher, "Now Kreacher, I want you to make a special dinner for me and miss Ginny, we will be having our first official date and I don't want anything ot go wrong alright?" Harry said kindly.

"Yes Master Potter, Kreacher will do as ordered." Kreacher said in a low bow, the golden locket dangling form his neck.

"Thank you, well I'm off and I will be back in an hour." With that Harry turned on the spot and vanished. As he went through the process of Apperating he felt a strange surge in the magic and was sucked away from his destination. He woke up looking at a giant suite of armor holding a boy with no left arm and no right leg. "What in the Name of Mer-gah!" He began to say but stopped as he felt a shooting pain go through his lower half, he looked down to discover he had no left leg.

"Ah! What happened?"

Then something happened that he didn't expect the armor spoke, in a rather child like voice, "we, we tried to transmute our mother back to life but it failed horribly, then you showed up after it was all over, who are you?"

Before he could answer he passed out. He woke up lying in a room that smelled like old tobacco and mechanic oil. He noticed that his wizards cloak had been removed and started searching franticly for his wand.

"calm yourself boy," Came an old women's voice, "all your things are over there" she said pointing to a wardrobe across the room.

"Where am I?" he asked rubbing his forehead.

"Pinaco automail, in Risinbull, your left leg is missing and Edward agreed to pay for the Automail." She said taking out a pipe.

"what, what is Automail?" he asked wearily.

"Where you from boy?" she asked seeming to get annoyed.

"London in great Briton" he said confused, "Harry Potter is my name."

Well Harry Potter from London I don't think you are from our world. When I looked in your ropes there was only a few strange gold pieces a stick and a list of ingredients for something called Polly Juice potion."

"I think your right, I was Apperating and there was a surge of magic and I ended up looking at a suit of armor holding a boy, that ain't normal even in my world." Harry said.

"Well the boy was Edward Elric, like a son to me that one, and the armor though he doesn't look it now is the younger of the two Alphonse. They where doing a bit of alchemy that went wrong it looks like."

"Alchemy, can I ask you something?" Harry asked kindly.

"what?"

"Are there wizards in your realm?"

"No only Alchemists, why?"

"Well because that is what I am, a Wizard, back in my world that was the source of magic, where wizards, I guess in this world it is Alchemists."

"Yeah, prove it." the old lady said confidently.

"Can I see my wand please?"

"You're what?"

"The stick in my robes."

"Oh yeah" she said standing up and getting the wand.

"Holy wood, with phoenix feather core only one other like it ever made," Harry mused as he held the familiar piece of wood in his hand. "stand back a bit," Harry said raising his wand and pointing it at the center of the room, "Expecto patronum!" he declared there was a flash of silver light and a great silver stag stood in the center of the room.

Pinaco fell back in her chair in surprise, "My that is beautiful, what is it?"

"it is a shield charm against a certain type of magical creature, but it can also be used to relay messages, I can think of many cases where it saved my life."

A young blonde girl rushed into the room and gasped at the sight of the patronus as it disappeared. "Grandma I heard voices I didn't know- what was that?"

"That was a patronus, it seems our guest is a wizard from another world, the boy's Alchemy was so powerful it seems to have reached across the universal divide and grabbed us a wizard."

"Wow, your Automail is free man." She siad her eye's dazzling.

"Hell if it is Wrinry we need to be able to stay in business, plus the shrimp agreed to pay for it since he feels it is his fault for landing the boy here In the first place."

"Alright," said the girl a little admonished.

"Now get some rest you have a long day tomorrow."

"what happens tomorrow?" he asked warily.

"Your surgery."

With that happy thought in mind Harry went back to sleep.


End file.
